


There's a First Time for Anything

by echoes_of_another_life



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I promised a friend fic and she requested, jokingly, Fine/Ship, NC17 but I’m not sure how the dynamics of spaceship sex work one on one, but hopefully with a little help from a willing Farmboy and Bald Bamillionire, this is almost as good as.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a First Time for Anything

There's a First Time for Everything

Lex hesitated, almost tempted to step out from the shadows and call Clark to task on yet another act of breaking and entering. Of course it was Clark, who else could slip past his security so easily? Clark had a way of easing himself in to every area of Lex’s life, first his home, his bed, then the caves, now here... Lex had learned that there wasn’t anything Clark couldn’t dodge past and that included Lex’s defences. Well he could once, but that was before Lex had learned to look past the innocence of Clark’s smile, and the warmth of his friendship to see the deceit that was just waiting for Lex to slip up and reveal himself to be the Luthor they all expected him to be. Including Clark.

Lex watched the way Clark approached the spaceship, wary, alert, almost as if he expected it to come to life before his very eyes. Watched the way he studied it from a distance before taking a step closer, watched him reach out and stroke the flat of his palm across its smooth surface, almost in the exact same spot Lex had earlier. And he wondered how it felt, if it felt as smooth to Clark, as warm despite its cold appearance, wondered if Clark could feel the ship pulse beneath his fingertips as Lex had. Or at least imagined he had.

But there was no awe in Clark’s expression, no surprise at finding a ship from another planet, no shock as he touched it, he didn’t draw back as Lex had, didn’t appear to be in any way afraid of the sight before him. He just stood there, watching, smoothing his hands over its surface as Lex watched Clark in return, watched the way Clark knelt, slipped his hand beneath the underside of the ship almost as if he were caressing it. Lex swallowed shook his head against whatever trick the lights were playing because he could have sworn he saw a change in the ships surface, a ripple of movement in the ships exterior, almost as if it were responding to Clark’s touch.

But that was impossible, it was just a piece of machinery, granted a vastly superior piece but machinery all the same, possibly one that held the answers he’d been searching for but it wasn’t as if it could take form and tell him the truths he’d been searching for. 

“You can look all you want, you won’t find the opening.” Lex smiled as Clark turned and reached out for the ship in an attempt to steady himself.

“Lex?” 

“Who were you expecting, Clark? Little green men,” Lex asked.

“I...” Clark began...

“You what? Wait, don’t tell me. You’ve come to save me from myself. The ship could be dangerous. Is that how it goes Clark?”

“Lex, it doesn’t belong to you, you can’t keep it here.” Clark reached out, placed his hand flat against the surface of the ship. “You don’t know what it’s capable of,” Clark whispered.

Lex watched Clark drag his eyes from the ship to look at Lex briefly before returning his gaze to the spaceship, watched Clark lean in to it as he continued to run his hand along its surface.

“And you do?” Lex demanded as he stepped closer. 

“It’s mine, Clark,” Lex spat as he reached for Clark’s hand and pulled it away from the ship, turning Clark in the process until he was trapped beneath metal and the hard press of Lex’s body as Lex leaned forward and pinned Clark beneath him. 

“Lex,” Clark warned.

“It’s mine,” Lex repeated. And fuck but Lex didn’t know where the anger was coming from but the sight of Clark touching the ship, his ship, caressing it like that, as if he knew it intimately, was familiar with its curves, its dimensions just...

It was his, the ship was his, Clark was... Christ he didn’t know who Clark was, not anymore but they were his, both of them, _them_... Lex shook his head in an attempt to figure out exactly what was wrong with that last description but couldn’t. The ship, it had to be something to do with the ship because... because... the ship wasn’t a person, it was just a thing, an it, not something...

“Lex?”

Lex felt the air leave his lungs in a rush of jealous rage; hiss passed his teeth as he glared down at Clark. It was his ship; Clark was... he just, watching Clark touch the ship like that, his ship... _his_ Clark. 

“It’s mine, you’re...” Lex took a deep breath; any further words lost against the feel of Clark’s mouth beneath his. Clark’s tongue as it licked a path across Lex’s bottom lip before Lex caught it with his teeth and sucked it into the warmth of his mouth. Lex reached out, gripped Clark’s waist roughly, and tugged at Clark’s jeans until the buttons gave way to the urgent pull of Lex’s fingers. 

Somewhere, in the rational part of Lex’s thought process, the part that was still capable of thought other than Clark, naked, and now... Lex was waiting for Clark to resist, waiting for him to pull away but fuck if he didn’t lift in to Lex’s touch, his erection a hard line of solid flesh against Lex’s thigh. And all rational thought retreated and gave way to this... as Lex pushed Clark’s jeans down past his thighs, eased his hands over naked flesh to stroke Clark’s ass. Lex massaged his fingers into hard muscle for an instant before he gripped Clark’s hips in his hands, looked down at him just briefly, long enough to witness Clark’s look of want before he eased him around until he was face down across the smooth metal of the spaceship’s exterior. Lex stepped back, just a fraction and groaned at the sight before him, Clark, jeans around his ankles, arms spread out, T-shirt riding high against his abdominal muscles, his face flush with the metal of the spaceship and there it was again, that ripple of movement along the ship’s smooth exterior... 

Lex reached out, placed one hand flat against the heat of Clark’s lower back and used his free hand to release the buckle on his belt, bent his head to swirl his tongue just above the crease of Clark’s ass and watched as Clark bucked upward. He groaned as he felt the button on his pants give, his erection twitch as he eased down the zipper to release his cock, wrapped his fingers tight around it as he fisted himself against Clark’s naked skin, rubbed his cock up and between Clark’s ass cheeks. 

“Yeah, like that Lex, just like that.”

“Fuck, Clark.” Lex wedged one knee between Clark’s thighs, groaned as Clark widened his stance, and eased his legs wider apart as his hands spread further across the warmth of the metal beneath him. And if that wasn’t the hottest thing Lex had seen then... yeah, Lex though, it was pretty much the hottest thing he had ever seen. Or possibly the second, Lex thought as he eased forward and pushed his cock against Clark’s ass and felt Clark’s muscles contract against his thrusts. He heard Clark moan beneath him as he thrust forward, hard and fast, one hand sliding around Clark’s waist to lift him as he thrust forward in a longer, much slower stroke, which dragged a groan from Lex’s parted lips. And fuck, he almost lost it as Clark turned his head, his tongue snaking forward to wet his lips and Lex felt Clark shudder beneath him as Clark licked a long, wet stripe across the smooth metal of the spaceship.

“Clark, Jesus, fuck...” Lex shuddered, his own skin warm and slick with sweat as he tightened his arm around Clark’s waist, lifted him, urged him closer until there was nothing between them but movement and rhythm and the sound of sweat-dampened flesh sliding against heat-soaked skin. Nothing beneath them but smooth warm metal that seemed to groan beneath their combined weight, give with each thrust as Clark braced himself against the spaceship, one hand flat against metal, fingers splayed as he seemed to cling to its warmth. 

“Harder Lex,” Clark groaned. “Want... harder, faster now...” 

Lex thrust forward, eased his free hand down along Clark’s naked skin, his fingers brushing the soft hairs of Clark’s forearm until his hand covered Clark’s. Lex’s fingers sliding easily between the spaces Clark’s splayed fingers created until they touched the smoothness, the warmth of the spaceship beneath. 

“Clark?” Lex didn’t know if it was a statement or a question, wasn’t aware if Clark felt it, the ripple of movement but fuck it was there, he knew it, felt it the instant his fingers connected with metal. Heard it in Clark’s answering groan, saw it as the smooth metal of the spaceship changed colour briefly beneath Clark’s heated breath. Saw it as Clark lifted his head, as the droplets of sweat which clung to his hair dripped down to pool briefly against the spaceships exterior before disappearing completely, sucked beneath its surface. And Clark continued to groan and buck upward, urging Lex on, demanding more and faster and now. 

“So hot, Clark, and it’s been so long,” Lex groaned. “So fuckin’ hot...”

“Yeah, well prove it and fuck me,” Clark groaned in response. 

Lex felt Clark push back against him, hard and shuddered as Clark laced his fingers through his, gripped him tight as Lex increased the rhythm of each thrust, pushing harder, faster against Clark’s ass. Lex ached, burned, wanted this so badly, Clark, this place, here, now... wanted... he leaned forward, sucked hard against the damp skin of Clark’s shoulder, hard enough to bruise, if it were anyone other than Clark. He felt Clark’s inner muscles contract, tight around his cock as he reached around to fist Clark’s erection.

“Come for me Clark,” Lex urged. 

“Want...” Clark began...

“Yeah...” Lex groaned.

“Lex,” Clark gasped. 

“Fuck,” Lex answered. 

Lex teased his tongue over Clark’s skin, fisted Clark’s cock, his thumb sliding over the ridge to gather the wetness he found there, used it to ease the friction as his grip became jerky, uncoordinated and his voice became ragged, his words inarticulate. The tightening of Clark’s muscles around his cock becoming almost unbearable as Clark cried out, bucked upward, one leg bending as he almost lifted himself bodily against the spaceship, his release coating the metal momentarily before it disappeared beneath the metal’s surface. Lex grunted, withdrew his length, fisted his cock, once; twice against Clark’s ass and gripped Clark’s hand tighter as his legs buckled, his erection twitched as he continued to fist his cock faster. His orgasm coming hot, hard and fast as he struggled to remain standing, his brain registering nothing but heat, pleasure and Clark. 

Clark... Lex pushed Clark’s T-shirt further up his back and watched the evidence of his release coat Clark’s skin as his hand slowed and his breathing returned to normal and the room came back into focus. 

And if it took mere minutes to get his pants back up, and straighten his shirt it took a whole lot longer before he could turn around and meet Clark’s confused stare.

“Coffee?” Lex asked, only half serious. 

“It’s late, everywhere is closed,” Clark replied with the beginnings of a smile.

“I have still have keys to the Talon.” Lex grinned.

“Have you even made coffee before?” Clark asked.

“Hey, there’s a first time for everything.” Lex looked over at the spaceship, eyebrow raised, smile firmly in place as he looked back to where Clark was standing and held his gaze.

“Okay,” Clark laughed. 

Lex turned and began walking toward the door, he smiled as Clark fell in step beside him as the door closed quietly behind them, lock firmly in place as the figure within rose slowly from the pool of liquid metal that emerged from the spaceship and smiled.


End file.
